User talk:ImGonnaBeThatGuy
/Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ Please Read This Before You Leave A Message Let me make one thing absolutely clear: I will match your attitude. If you come in acting like an asshole, I'm going to be an asshole right back. It's okay to be angry and I don't expect dick sucking, but the moment you act like a whiny baby is the minute I stop giving a shit about being polite. The moment you start acting entitled and saying how everyone in the world loves your writing except for me that's when I feel the need to take you down a peg. I'm more than willing to help anybody and to give answers, but know that that help and those answer may be harsh. Pussyfooting and coddling won't help you improve. I would want the same for myself. __TOC__ Hope you don't mind I archived your talk page for you... because it was really long. Steam Phoenix - Her Majestic and Loyal Talk Page -'' 21:18, September 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: Ah, she was notified about the warning, and unbanned. Later that day, she asked for a two weeks ban to sort her life, as she's going through a rough spot. The ban was conceded. Aaaaand...well, that's it "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 01:20, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Nit picking. That's all. When I had said I wanted to murder LoL's, I didn't literally mean it. Second, why on earth are you bringing up stuff which was said before chat even opened up again? "unacceptable behaviour for a mod". I have seen worse behaviour from current mods than I have ever done before, so that is a bit of an exaggeration. Mrchrisrocks23 (I love you :3 x...just kidding, I love everyone, though am not a slut) (talk) 20:02, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Ohhhhh, well are you pulling up your big boy pants. First, I posted it on Scorch's talk page. that's for his eyes, not anyone else's, so for you to be so nosey and look at private things is disrespectful. Second, you are making me seem like the second hitler. I am not the worst fucking idiot in the world, I believe I have shown some change to my attitude the past days and I was willing to keep it up, but now, its all gone. Mrchrisrocks23 (I love you :3 x...just kidding, I love everyone, though am not a slut) (talk) 20:43, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Not trying to nitpick or anything... But why do you put spaces in between your ellipses? I'm just asking because I've not really seen anyone do that before, so it seems kind of weird. Is it some kind of old type-writer way, or what? Again, just asking. ''Steam Phoenix - Her Majestic and Loyal Talk Page -'' 20:44, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :Huh. The more you know. I was just curious, that's all. :3 ''Steam Phoenix - Her Majestic and Loyal Talk Page -'' 20:53, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Um... not trying to be rude but it says you deleted A Song's Melody and I wanted to know if it's true, and why?Jeffy'sMyBrother (talk) 22:45, October 1, 2014 (UTC) The Black Dog and Goat (again) Just repeating a question that you haven't answered yet. I asked awhile back after you said it got rejected from that magazine if we could restore it for the time being until you found a new place to try and submit it - well, uh, can we? :3 I'm sure alot of us would love to see it back on site. That One Freaky Producer Person 08:24, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Hello i am very happy to inform your mr admin that i appreciate your welcome. Can others edit my work and does the rules say about how explicit the detail i can put my stories to pleased to talk and salutations Heather Turner Some questions about DFP contest So, I haven't heard any news about the contest in a while. I know the submission stage is over, but how is the judging stage going? I'm really just curious when the winners will be announced. Ecuinach (talk) 18:03, October 10, 2014 (UTC)Ecuinach RE: Contest Yeah, I understand completely. I hope you didn't take it as a "hurry up already jesus my time is more important than yours" type of deal. Just curious is all. Ecuinach (talk) 00:22, October 12, 2014 (UTC)Ecuinach Ryder's Wurchshup Hello! I'm sorry to bother you, but since the Writer's Workshop was ''your initiative, you seem like the right person to ask whether it actually has an effect or not, for if the purpose is to help writers improve then I don't think that's what actually happens. More often than not, I find myself correcting another person's grammar as if I was their English teacher, and when I actually do comment on things like passive writing and how a story could need a little fleshing out, the authors seem to drop their stories entirely, apparently overwhelmed by the thought of having to write a few more paragraphs to make their stories acceptable. I legitimately want to help people improve, but so far the only purpose I seem to serve is that of a red underline in a Word-document, and it's a little disheartening to think my function could be replaced by a piece of software. Resident DeVir (talk) 05:18, October 13, 2014 (UTC) :I've noticed that happens quite the bit nowadays. But, no worries, there are some that always come through on the criticism. That One Freaky Producer Person 05:47, October 13, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I get where you're coming from. I guess I'll just have to believe that the authors will learn something, even if there's no sure-fire way to prove my advice has any impact on them. At least I can comfort myself knowing that for every three people who give up and leave forever, there'll be at least one user who genuinely wants to improve. Thanks for responding, I really needed reinforcement. Resident DeVir (talk) 06:49, October 13, 2014 (UTC) I like your output on certain topics and have good constructive criticism throughout stories, keep it up man Kr0meSkull96 (talk) 02:16, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Dustyn Jordan Hi! I was just wondering about why my story Shriker The Plague Dog ''has been deleted? I'm just curious and would like a bit more information as to how I could make it a better story that would meet the standards of this site :) Thank you! Wolfa1 (talk) 20:03, October 14, 2014 (UTC)Wolfa1 moderation complain Hi. As you can see i'm new here and started by going on the chat looking for some people to talk and give me some advice to look for some creepypastas. But i quickly started arguing with few peoples about how a good creepy pasta should be done, i was for example arguing on the fact that for me a good creppy pasta shouldn't be done at the first person. And in the middle of the argument i was first kicked (the only one being kicked more precisly) of the chat for saying "i'm rigth" than banned by Zyraииe when i comed back to complain of being kicked for so few in a little argument where not even a curse was told by any of the persons arguing. This is obviously an abusive moderation from Zyraииe, i didn't broke any chat rule, except if arguing with people on the subject of how to write a creepy pasta is a capital sin. Even if i did, such an moderation act to a newly subscribbed member without any warning or explication isn't acceptable. So i leave you my complain about this moderator who left me a really bad image of your wikia on my first visit. Greetings and goodbye. :You were banned for not dropping the subject. I warned you and so did others. I must say that your side of the argument was more heated and dramatic but I got on to the other party's case about it. We attempt to keep a peaceful atmosphere here. If you will not help us preserve that, then you won't get the priviledge of using the chat. That One Freaky Producer Person 20:38, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Re:Don't I hope it is alright that I have edited what seemed to have been wrong on my story ''Shriker The Plague Dog and added categories like how I should have done. I then posted the story again, and I greatly apoligize if that is not aloud, but I decided to see if fixing the story might have been alright. I hope it is alright that I have edited what seemed to have been wrong on my story Shriker The Plague Dog and added categories like how I should have done. I then posted the story again, and I greatly apoligize if that is not aloud, but I decided to see if fixing the story might have been alright. Wolfa1 (talk) 20:35, October 14, 2014 (UTC)Wolfa1 Request Hello Guy, Recently, I've been trying to become a chat moderator, as you could tell by you voting on my application. I have been made aware of a few of my shortcomings, but was hoping to meet you in chat sometime and perhaps discuss how I could be a better mod, because I have taken into account the times you have been in chat the same time as I, and I have been less than exemplary during those times. I'm certain I have what it takes, but I would like to know more of my flaws. I await your response, Agnerstein/Defrether 20:57, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :I believe he is sincere, Guy. If nothing else, give him a chance to try and prove it to you. He really wants to know from you where he's fallen short and how he can fix it. That One Freaky Producer Person 21:03, October 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: Moderation I can understand all of what you said, mainly because when I stopped to think about, all of that was true. I do have a tendency to bring my personal life into this chat. I did have a tendency to blow up at random times. I'm gonna be honest when I say this, but, changing is hard. Especially when you do it alone. This is not justification for me to lash out again, but more reason that I want to keep trying. When I first became a mod, I was a mod by chance and my choice, I wanted it just so it could be had. But, looking back on what you said, and what I've done with those mod powers, I can understand what you meant now. Personally, the reason I would like chat moderator powers again, is for the following reason(s): 1. I've been gone for at least 2 - 3 months, and would like to prove that I have changed for the better. 2. During the time I'm on the chat, it feels like there could always be that one extra mod, who won't stop looking at chat. 3. The new batch of mods is doing a great job, but I feel like I could teach them so much more, and I'm not one given to praise people too much. But from everything you've told me, I understand you can't help me change, but I would like to show you that I have changed, at least a little bit. Honestly, I'd be lying if I said your opinion didn't mean anything, because I wouldn't be writing this if it didn't, right? But for you to believe me that I have changed, I would have to show you. So I invite you, from one man to another, to come join chat at any random time. I'm not picking to time, because then it would seem like I would be trying to be a good person for that one time. So, I would request that you would join chat at any random time of your choosing, and just watch me to judge if I have improved or not. Thank you, Defrether/Agnerstein 14:28, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :Not to be a Johnny Raincloud here, but we did have a voting poll and you submitted yours, Ag. People voted, five people were chosen, and chat's been relatively tame since. Just handing over rights really isn't fair, regardless of how much you felt as though you've changed for the better (which I'm truly glad you have). Although you might have indeed changed, we have to abide by our system. Sadly, handing over rights really doesn't jive with that. :Unless mod apps eventually reopen, or a current mod decides to abandon their post, I'm of the mind that you should just be content where you're at. Is life really that terrible without the right anyway? I don't mean that in a dickish way at all either. :Mystreve (talk) 15:03, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Manlyman21 (talk) 03:28, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I cannot post stories, I have been trying for a few weeks. Am I banned? Is there something wrong with the system? Re Agreed. I'm sure you spoke to LOLSKELETONS about it already too. Mystreve (talk) 21:59, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :Took care of it. :Mystreve (talk) 11:44, October 27, 2014 (UTC) War Why did you delete my Pasta: "War"? Was it the title? the formatting? Please explain. EtherBot (talk) 18:51, October 27, 2014 (UTC) War's deletion I am so lost. It saws the content that needed to be deleted in my pasta was: "The War. The most fearful time in human history. No one knows where it came from, but some theorized that it came from a region of space. At first, few believed in it. Yet the name provokes..." I never wrote that. I am so confused. The opening in my story was: "Ioanna wasn't that cruel. She would never bind me down, or rope me onto a chair. Instead, she locked me in my storage room. I could hear her voice echoing in the room still. 'Goodbye Taylor. I'll be gone for a while!'" I never wrote that line in. EtherBot (talk) 19:11, October 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: Richard's Interview I've talked to Dubious over skype, and he would like to have his Writer's Lounge interview brought back up. Him and I don't believe it had to do with the plagiarizing of The Disappearance of Ashley, Kansas and as such removing his interview was not a fair punishment, considering he is already blocked for a month and has had his story removed. This isn't a request from me, it's from him. I'm only speaking because he can't at the moment. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 20:34, October 27, 2014 (UTC) :I'd suggest just removing any The Sweeping references on the interview and put it back. I suppose that by doing that there's no need to worry about the interview anymore.Jamés the chapeist Send a message to Al Chapé here! 20:59, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Hello Guy. Two users by the names of, Finnonymous & Zyranne. Banned me from chat without reason. Whenever i would rejoin chat with a different account, and ask why they banned me. They wouldn't give me an answer, they would just ban me again. I would love for you to look into this situation. Because I'm getting really pissed. Thanks for reading. I hope for a answer soon. Kudos. ~ Kool With all do respect sir. I made other accounts to find out why i was banned, I could of went to you first. That was my fault. Regarding the ban. I asked the admins earlier if i could swear, they said yes. I didn't say anything offensive, because the admins told me not to. And i respected them and the rules. hey i was just wanted to ask why did you deleted my story'Jorden43 (talk) 06:03, October 28, 2014 (UTC)' More So...this is pretty well-known. This isn't, but do you see similarities? I sure do. Notice the author of the latter? Yup. I think we need to get some other admins and vcroc's to go through his stories and see how far that particular rabbit-hole goes. The more eyes, the better. Mystreve (talk) 11:38, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Jorden43 (talk) 13:31, October 28, 2014 (UTC)why did you deleted it agian i changed it up to make sense! Jorden43 (talk) 13:36, October 28, 2014 (UTC)but i fixed it and someone else even edited it so why did you deleted it agian Jorden43 (talk) 13:37, October 28, 2014 (UTC)but i changed it to make sense so you wont deleted agian someone even edited it so why did you deleted it? Jorden43 (talk) 14:50, October 28, 2014 (UTC)if i make something with the same title but something differnt from what i wrote you wont delete it? Hi. Sorry to bother you. I was curious about something. You deleted my blog post yesterday. No biggie. I was just wondering the reason why. In my email notification it mentioned spam. I can sort of see that. Can you just let me know specifically why it was deleted? I don't want to get another one deleted for something I can prevent. Thanks. RE: Alright. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 14:50, October 29, 2014 (UTC) DFP Contest Info Hey Guy, I was just wondering about the creepypasta contest you hosted some time ago. You said that judging would begin soon, but that was over a month ago. Are you close to tallying up the results and such, or are you still working on it? Pepman (talk) 16:13, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Just wonder why my story was deleted! Dear, I'mGonnaBeThatGuy : You recently deleted my story, "A Poem of A Killer". I was just wondering why you deleted it. I checked the rules and I don't believe I did anything wrong. I'm sure you have a good reason, but I would like to know hy because it feels painful to spent a while on a poem just to have it deleted 1.4 seconds after it was deleted. Thank you! :: From Cooper AKA KreepyMooNer KreepyMooNer (talk) 05:03, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Questions about Deletion Hey. I accidentally added an unfinished story a while ago. I was able to finish it, but you deleted it a few minutes later. Iw as able to finish the story, but it was deleted anyway. Can I repost the finished story? Or will it just get deleted again? Thanks for your help, Mentats Addict (talk) 21:33, November 7, 2014 (UTC) can you help me? hello I'm new to the wiki and I am writing my own laughing jack story I was wondering if I could post it on here when its finished? and where would I post it? :) thank you. Roxanne Holmes well its creepy no i mean give them a scar no?